


Integration

by DIANKOU



Series: Becoming What We Are [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Connor is whipped for Gavin, Fluff, Like PURE fluff, M/M, Transgender, also look I did art too wow, but not a lot I swear, connor just wants to take care of him ok, nothing else, okay maybe a little angst, this was super self indulgent i am sorry, trans! Gavin Reed, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIANKOU/pseuds/DIANKOU
Summary: Gavin feels like absolute shit.  It’s why he’s been in the bathroom all morning pretending his body wasn’t trying to kill him.  Of all people, Connor finds him.Alternatively:  Gavin is having the worst cramps of his life and Connor wants to help





	Integration

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Gavin with all my heart, and him being trans is one of my favorite headcanons for him. I might make this a series and go into his hatred for Androids so uuuh stick around. 
> 
> This work is unbeta’d but if someone wants to be my beta I would literally burst into tears to thank you.
> 
> Remember kids: just becasue Gavin is trans, doesn’t mean he’s not a top(because he is, dont @ me)

If there was anyone that Connor couldn’t seem to crack, it had to have been detective Gavin Reed.  Of all people that Connor was around during work, Gavin was by far the most hostile.

 

With the revolution settled, androids could work and do as they pleased.  They were better accepted and everything seemed to just be _better_ for Androids.  Connor had been under the assumption that with this, everyone’s mindset where he worked would change.  For the most part, it did. Hank was the most comfortable around him, often going out of his way to help out Connor when he needed it or sticking up for him when someone was less than kind to him.  There was one person, however, who didn’t ever seem to change. Gavin would still push him around and treat him no differently. To Connor, he was still the snarky and aggressive person that he had known him to be.  If anything, the revolution just made Gavin’s grudge even worse.

 

Connor never really thought that it was necessary for him to reply to any of Gavin’s random spouts of hatred or his teasing.  Why bother? All he was looking for was a reaction anyways. Gavin was easy to ignore in that aspect, he could pretty easily drown out his one way bickering and continue his work.  

 

Today was quiet though, Gavin hadn’t said a word to him thus far, and he had only seen him sneak off to the bathroom when he first came into the department.  

 

“Where the _fuck_ is detective Reed?” There was a voice booming from the back of the space, Fowler standing with his hands on the rail looking more than frustrated.  Everyone stayed quiet and a few people shrugged. Connor had been prepping cases for a few hours now. He was beginning to get concerned, he had seen the detective this morning, but nothing since.  Connor looked over at Hank, who sat behind his desk, headphones on with the dull sound of heavy metal playing behind the speakers. Hank usually drowned out the rest of the office with music, that really wasn’t a surprise.  When he stood up, he wasn’t surprised to hear Fowler stomp back into his office, cruising the detective who seemed to be missing.

 

As much as Connor and Gavin didn’t get along, Connor still cared about people and wanted to look out for people.  The Android walked down the corridor to the bathroom, the LED on his temple glowing a soft yellow. He was on edge, he had no idea if the detective would be gone or laying dead on the floor.  Gulping, Connor twisted the door open and shouldered past the heavy wooden door. It sounded completely silent at first, Connor’s eyebrows furrowing and a frown appearing on his face. Empty. Reed must have left some time just after Connor had gotten there in the morning.  Then Connor saw him.

 

Laying in the corner of the room by the sinks laid the man of the hour.  And Connor wished he hadn’t seen him because he looked _terrible._  Drenched in sweat, there was a slight ring around the collar of his dark shirt, his face abnormally pale.  His eyes looked bloodshot as if he hadn’t slept either. There was one hand that had been clutches around his knees that were pulled up to his chest, it shook barely able to even hold his knees there.  Connor had never seen someone look so miserable and weak before. It was honestly heartbreaking.

 

Connor turned to fully face Gavin, his gait slowed and more cautious than it usually was.  

 

“Detective Reed?” Connor didn’t want to scare or make Gavin upset by his sudden presence, so he spoke quietly and rather calmly.  The Android really had no idea what to expect from this.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin felt like he was going to die.  Every single step he took since he woke up that morning was like violently getting stabbed in the stomach.  He would usually call in sick, but after a rather stern talk from Fowler, he had no choice but to show up today.  Getting out of bed was the worse part, his entire midsection shifting and having to adjust to sitting up right. He felt absolutely disgusting.  So many years of hating his body all leading to a few days a month of his body hating him back. With a shaky hand Gavin used the nightstand to push himself to his feet, his knees buckling as he stood suddenly, becoming extremely lightheaded.  

 

“Jesus _fuck—_ “ Gavin cursed, having to sit back down, the sudden blood rushing to his head not helping the situation in the slightest.  

 

After a minute of preparing himself, Gavin stood up and sauntered into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom.  The mirror as cornered in different colors of sticky notes, organized in a somewhat cluttered but sensible fashion. One of them was on a disgustingly bright yellow paper, red bolded letters and written in all capitals:

 

**“CYCLE STARTS ON:**

**AUGUST 24, 2038**

**MAKE SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING!!”**

 

Of fucking course it did.  Even though the sticky note was the most easily seen thing on planet earth, he had still forgotten all about it.  He wouldn't be that upset if he had everything— unfortunately, he didn’t. After rummaging through a drawer, he pulled out a surgical scar cream and began digging for a small green box.  Pulling it out, he realized the error of his ways as the box was completely empty.

 

Gavin sighed and rubbed his eyes, fantastic.  Throwing the box away, he grabbed the cream from the counters and he glanced up to himself In the mirror.  His color was just… off. He looked pale and almost sickly right now. Ignoring it, he applied a generous amount of the cream to the messy scars that rested just underneath his nipples, going around the sides of his pecs as the scars practically formed his chest.  Surgical scars were usually pretty aggressive, but Gavin was pretty good about taking care of his own: he wanted them to be completely healed and just go back to being regular skin tissue. A man could dream.

 

Gavin grabbed a little green sticky note from a stash that he kept nearby and a pen.  After taking off the yellow note he put a new one in its place.

 

**“GO BUY NEW BOX OF MIDOL (MULTIPLE)”**

 

Gavin huffed our something close to a sigh before he finished his morning routine.  He stepped out of the bedroom and was greeting by a friendly growl from a light grey pitbull.  Bending over fully to let her would have been too much, so the detective opted to just rub behind her ears.  “Hold down the fort for me, Sasha.”

 

Gavin was out the door a minute later with keys, a bagel, and his wallet.  

 

He should have stayed home.  This was definitely a mistake.  Now, instead of being in important meetings, he was trying his absolute best to stay conscious and to not vomit.  He tried his best to keep his mind and eyes focused on this, keeping himself in check in case he dozed off or was beginning to pass out.  

 

Cramps like this were pretty uncommon for Gavin.  He kept his body in check with different medications just so that it didn’t constantly feel like he was dying whenever he did anything.  A month or so ago, he had weaned himself off of birth control, figuring it wasn’t going to be doing much positive for him in the end. Turns out that is what helped keep the cramps at bay, and now he felt the error of his ways.  

 

It didn’t take long for the detective to collapse onto the floor next to the sink, his mouth in a constant state of watering.  He wanted to throw up so badly, but he just couldn’t— he tried. Who knows how long he had been in there, just waiting for the cramps to hopefully pass.  Gavin had been too busy trying to keep himself awake to notice the door open and shut, a taller figure walking in.

  


* * *

 

 

It didn’t take a genius to realize how much pain Gavin was in, but being an Android certainly helped in identifying what was wrong with him.  Connor could tell Gavin was running a fever, even without scanning him. His sensors could feel the warmth emo sting off of him like a small space heater.  

 

Connor took another step forward and knelt down so he could get to eye level with the detective.  Gavin’s eyes opened as he got closer, confused and drowsy eyes unable to focus immediately. It took him a few sections to realize exactly who was in front of him.

 

“Oh for fucks sake— get the fuck out.” Gavin growled out the words through bared teeth, trying his best to sound hostile.  

 

“Detective Reed, something’s clearly wrong.”

 

“Yeah, no shit. Now leave.”

 

Connor frowned, Gavin had always been difficult.  Now, when he clearly needed help he was still pushing away.  Connor had stayed out, kneeling down in front of him, his head tilting as he observed him.  

 

“Just leave, asshole.  I’ll be fine in an hour or so.”  

 

“Detective Reed, it’s been three hours already.”  Connor sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck after quickly smoothing over his hair.  “Listen, I know you still, for some reason, are holding a grudge against me, but I’m trying to help.  I might not always _get_ social cues, but I can tell when someone feels like their dying.”  

 

Gavin seemed to have let down some of his guard, now just watching Connor, as if trying to see if he could trust him.  

 

“Just let me scan you, then I can _actually_ help you.”  Gavin just watched Connor with weary eyes before he let his head fall back against the wall behind him, a pained groan leaving his throat.  

 

“Fine, Just, hurry up.” Gavin’s voice was softer, exhausted.  He was clearly fighting something that he couldn’t control. Connor genuinely felt bad, he had no idea how to help, at least not yet.  Connor shuffled closer, taking one of his arms, instantly taking note of just how hot Gavin felt. Starting at his fingertips and traveling up his hand, Connors hand lost the skin and reverted back to the plain and porcelain structure that all androids start off as.  He let his systems test for basically anything and everything they could on Gavin’s condition. There were a few things that were… off during the initial diagnostic examination. Gavin Reed, age 35, female. Connor didn’t say anything, but his mind halted for a comment, unable to process data as he turned over what he was being told.  

 

Suddenly, he let go of his arm and a frown came across his face.  He suddenly felt extremely stupid. _Oh._ That made a lot more sense.  

 

“Gavin,” Connor rarely used his name, if at all.  It really caught the man leaning against the wall off guard, opening his eyes and glancing back over to him.  “Does anyone here know that your transgender?”

 

Gavin sighed and he rubbed a palm against his temple, closing his eyes.  

 

“No, they don’t.  And I’d really like to keep it that way.” The man tacked on, his head going back to resting against the wall.  Connor nodded and offered a smile.

 

It didn’t take long for Connor to act, quickly sending a message to Fowler on the situation and being as vague as he could be so that he could keep Gavin’s secret.  

 

**“This is Connor.  Detective Reed is extremely ill and is unable to work today due to poor health conditions. I will be escorting him back home.”**

 

Connor’s LED flashed yellow as his message sent, eyes focusing back on the man whose condition didn’t look any better.  

 

“I sent a message to Captain Fowler informing him that I’ll be escorting you back home.” Connor relayed his message, Gavin just nodded, too miserable to do anything else.  He didn’t exactly want to sit on the floor until someone a little less considerate found him.

 

Getting to his feet, Connor reached down to help Gavin up, who’s hand still shook when he took ahold of him.  Connor had gotten the man to his feet, using his own body to support him. Gavin let go of him once he was on his feet, a low groan leaving his mouth.  

 

“Can you drive?” Connor just tilted his head in confusion, turning to face him.  

 

“Of course I can.” Gavin just rolled his eyes, reacting his words in a high pitched mocking tone.  Connor just shook his head, a small smile on his face. At least he could still be snarky like this.  

 

Connor had led the detective out, practically becoming a bodyguard for the man, avoiding questions and just trying his best to get Gavin out peacefully.  He could see hank giving him a rather big “what the fuck” look, raising his arms and being a little dramatic. He just nodded his head, he could come up with an excuse tomorrow.  Connor had led the man out, stopping once they were outside.

 

“Where’s your car?” Gavin began to fish out his legs, handing them off to Connor and pointing over to an older gray Honda that was in the staff part of the parking lot.  

 

“2011 Honda Insight.” Maybe Connor shouldn’t have been surprised.  It looked like the car used to be one of his parents, handed down to him once a lot more advanced cars became relevant.  A hybrid car was a thing of the past, most cars were electric now.

 

Getting in and going to Gavin’s apartment didn’t take more than ten minutes.    
  


* * *

 

When Connor pushed the door open to the apartment, he was almost surprised by how well put together everything was.  Everything was meticulously organized, and every row of movies or books looked to be alphabetical ordered. Connor had always gotten the impression that Gavin would have been messy with clothes scattered around.  Instead, there were just a few randomly placed dog toys littered around the floor. On the couch was a Pitbull that was fast asleep, laying on top of a maroon colored blanket.

 

“That’s Sasha.  She’s a good dog.” Gavin muttered from behind him, closing the door.  The man walked away, going into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The Android followed suit, going and leaning against the wall that was closest to the entrance to the compact kitchen.  Gavin looked up seeing Connor enter, nodding his head. “You don’t have to stay. Go back to work or whatever.” He said waving him off. “I’ll be fine.” Connor seriously doubted him. The Android just nodded, some hesitation in the way he moved to the door and shut it behind him, making sure he left the door unlocked.  

 

* * *

  


Gavin appreciates what Connor did, now they shared some kind of unspoken bond.  Maybe his judgments had been misplaced in him. None of his other co workers would have done that.  They would have left him in the bathroom or gone to tell a supervisor that he was dying. That still didn’t change how he felt about androids in general though.  Connor could be an exception.

 

With the door shut, Gavin took a deep breath and he began to limp back to his bedroom.  His posture was completely keeled over, standing up straight just meant that everything would hurt even more.  Shuffling over to the bed, he threw over the comforter and crawled into bed, the warmth inviting and well accepted.  Soon Gavin was completely cocooned by the blankets, only his head sticking out to rest on the pillows. The man had fallen asleep rather easily, completely exhausted, his body feeling overworked and poorly treated.  

 

“Gavin,” the detective just groaned and snuggled back into the sheets.

 

“Detective Reed, please wake up.” His eyes were barely open now, still remaining still and half asleep.  

 

“Gavin, it’s Connor.” The detective turned his head to Connor standing by his bed, a bag in his hand and his jacket… well, somewhere.  He just stood there in his white dress shirt, his tie probably lost with his jacket.

 

“Connor— what.. what the hell are you doing.” He sounded tired, his voice slurring together and some words not coming out quite as clear.

 

“I.. I went out and bought Midol and a few different muscle relaxers.  Oh, and some chocolate.” He set the bag down, two boxes of midol inside along side a few different types of muscle relaxers.  Gavin was almost in shock. He just stared down at the bag unmoving.

 

“Connor, you didn’t have to do this.” He said, taking out a box and opening it up.  He was about to take the medication dry when Connor handed him a glass of water. A soft “thank you,” left his mouth before taking the medication.  Gavin set the glass down on the nightstand and laid back down, rummaging through the bag. He set everything aside except for a chocolate bar that was nestled inside.  Connor smiled, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“Gavin, I didn’t get anything warm, but..” gavin turned his head black to the Android who looked incredibly shy a blue tint across his cheeks as he spoke.  “I heard that a heating pad or something can really help with cramps.” Gavin couldn’t help but smile, he knew what Connor was going to ask, but he would much rather watch the Android try to explain it than to just scoot over in bed to make room for the Android.  “I have something similar to heating pads in my palms and fingers.. I could put them on your stomach if you want,” he stood there, messing with his hands and running his fingers over his own knuckles, looking down and not meeting the man’s eyes.

 

Gavin chuckled and nodded his head.  

 

“That would be nice, thanks.” Gavin hummed and scooted over so that Connor could practically spoon him— and that’s exactly what he did.

 

Connor was slow with his movements, getting into bed just behind Gavin and resting up against his back, his body slightly longer than his own.  While Connor was taller, Gavin was more muscular in build. In Gavin’s mind, Connor was just a tall twink. The Android has reached around and out his hands just underneath Gavin’s shirt flat on his stomach.  

 

“Awe, he’s shy.  How cute.” Gavin mocked, only have joking.  It was nice seeing Connor vulnerable and caring for once.  He was so used to the dry wit and humor that he usually had.  Connor stayed quiet, they both did. He could feel Connor’s hands warm up against his stomach, there was a natural ease to him afterwards.  He was starting to feel better. One of Gavin’s hands found itself on the back of Connor’s, lightly rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Connor had flinched, but quickly settled back down.  He wasn’t shocked when Connor pressed his face up against the back of his shoulder, letting his cheek and nose rest against him.

 

“Hey, Connor.”  Gavin’s voice was soft and relaxed.

 

“Yeah?” Connor’s response was just as gentle, his fingers lightly moving across his stomach, feeling the slight muscle beneath the skin.  

 

“You like me, don’t you.”  Then Connor was silent, his hands freezing and his fingers curling in nervously.  The Android slowly nodded against his shoulder, still keeping his arms around his middle.     

 

Gavin laughed, lightly shaking his head and sticking one of his arms under his head.  

 

“It might be mutual,” with his other hand, Gavin reached back and lightly threaded his fingers through Connor’s hair, the Android leaning in and nuzzling into the touch.  

 

It was definitely mutual.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I really appreciate all love that comes in the form of comments and kudos! 
> 
> This is a one shot, but I’ll definetely continue it as a series! I want to go into Gavin’s backstory and how Connor and Gavin will be going forth. 
> 
> Thank you once again ♡!!!


End file.
